Sweet Sacrifice
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: While James Potter, a tortured soul, slowly goes mad in Azkaban, his friends go on a journey to prove his innocence. Will they be able to help James before insanity claims him? Secrets will be revealed and mysteries solved...Read and Review!
1. Broken Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the characters I have written and created.

Chapter 1: Broken Hope

Summary: _Sequel to The Death of the Heart_ **(Read that first! To get the gist of what's going on)**. It's graduation day and two members of the Marauders are absent.…One in Azkaban Prison…another…possibly dead…Read and Review!

A/n:** To new readers, please read the Death of the Heart (the prequel) so you may understand what's happening! Thank you!** Thanks for everyone who read/reviewed The Death of the Heart I hope the sequel will be a success too. Enjoy!

Dark spruce forest frowned on either side the frozen waterway. The trees seemed to lean toward each other, black and ominous, in the fading light. A vast silence reigned over the land. The land itself was desolation, lifeless, without movement, so lone and cold that the spirit of it was not even of sadness. There was a hint in it of laughter, but of a laughter more terrible than any sadness. A laughter that was mirthless as the smile of a sphinx, a laughter cold as the frost and partaking of the grimness of infallibility. It was the masterful and incommunicable wisdom of eternity laughing at the futility of life and the effort of life. It was Azkaban, the savage, frozen hearted wizarding prison.

This is where our story begins…

A month it has been since James Potter, a seventeen-year-old boy with a dark past, entered the walls of Azkaban prison. He was surprised that he was not insane yet. That his mind did not slip to the darkness that he had became accustomed too. He shivered as he gazed out of the only, tiny, window of the cell. He sighed as he watched the dark sky.

He was innocent…

He believed that and that what kept him going nothing else just that little thought. James sighed as he slid down to the floor and sat on the thin sheet, which was his bed. He knew it would come someday…insanity. He knew that his mind would give this fight up and let him go. It was better like this. To die then to live.

It was there daily visit…

Dementors…

James mind clouded as one strong memory resurfaced…

"_Daddy?" James whispered his father pulled him and his sitter toward a dark, eerie manor._

"_Yes?" His father asked curtly as he continued his way toward the manor._

"_Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly the only thing he wanted now was his mother._

_His father chuckled. A chuckle that brought chills down James and Jessica's spine. "You'll see soon enough"_

"No, no, no, no" James chanted as the memory became stronger. Clawing at his barriers that protected him from these memories.

He grabbed a fistful of hair, as he screamed "NO!"

Lily Evans heart quickened as she straightened her graduation robes. She took a deep breath willing herself not to cry as she sat next to her friend, Remus Lupin, and glanced at the two empty chairs next to him. Those seats belonged James Potter and Sirius Black. One in prison the other in St. Mungo's possibly dead. Lily blinked urging the tears to not to fall.

The school knew…why Sirius was in St. Mungo's and why James was in Azkaban.

Lily stared straight ahead not listening as Dumbledore spoke.

_"Promise me one thing, Lils?_

_"Anything"_

_"Promise me you'll find my sister's killer. Promise that you declare my innocence. Because I know, I am innocent. I have a feeling…"_

"I promise, James, " Lily muttered as she finally let the tears fall. She felt someone grabbed her hand. She looked to her right to see Remus, he smiled slightly. She smiled back.

"And now a word from the Head girl…"

That was her signal…

She arose from her seat and made her way towards the podium. She smiled as she began, "Fellow graduates, I congratulate you on a job well done. Every one of you deserves to graduate today…" She paused as she realized there were two people who deserved to graduate but was not here. She shook her head as she stopped and got down and took her seat.

It was too hard for her…

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he said, "Unfortunately, the head boy is unable to come today…"

Once again, Lily zoned him out. She took a shivering breath as she stood and left the Great Hall. She put on a fake smile and walked away.

Someone stopped her…

"Lily" Dumbledore called, his voice urgent

"Yes?"

"St. Mungo's has called me and say that we may go see Mr. Black but he is not awake yet."

Lily stared at him for a moment, digesting the information, before she said, "Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry but they have not told me the condition of Mr. Black," He said

"Wait…let me go get Remus" She said, she was sure he knew but…

"I'm here" Remus voice said as he stepped in front of Lily

"Let's go"

Lily smiled before she said, "Let's"

A piece of her broken hope was mended…

End of Chapter

A/n: What do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated!

Padfoot-n-Prongs


	2. Shattered Loyalty

Chapter 2: Shattered Loyalty

Summary: Lily and Remus go see Sirius. Moony comes out for his monthly visit and something unexpected happens…

A/n: Read and Review!

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_-Evanescence, All That I'm Living for_

Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore were now in the front desk of St. Mungo's. They were scared. Was Sirius alive? Was he breathing?

Dumbledore gazed at his former students who matured so much this past year. They had witnessed the world and what it held. Darkness, pain, and sorrow. He sighed before he placed his hands on their shoulders and ushered them to Room 154.

The walk to Sirius room felt like torture to them. They felt joy and dread as they neared the room. What will Sirius say when they tell him that his best friend is in Azkaban for murder and James was the reason he was in the hospital now.

Finally, they arrived. Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore opened the door and ushered the two seventeen year old into the room.

Lily gasped as she saw the state of Sirius. Scars ran up and down his arms, his face was pale, and his chest was barely moving.

Remus restrained his tears and he moved toward Sirius, "Padfoot?"

Sirius opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "H-hey Moony"

Lily let the tears fall as she to came in front of Sirius, "Sirius…"

"W-what happened?" He asked barely a whisper

"I think when you are better we may speak about that" Dumbledore said

Sirius nodded weakly before he turned his head, slowly, toward the window. He gazed at it for a moment before he said, "Moony…"

"I know," He answered also gazing out the window.

"I…I'm sorry" Sirius said his breathing becoming slower

Remus noticed this and said, "Don't speak just get better"

Sirius nodded but he said, "I am t-truly s…sorry"

"Its okay" He said smiling reassuringly at his friend.

Sirius laid his head back and closed his eyes. Remus knew why Sirius could not breathe properly yet. It was because he was under the Crusiatas curse more than a minute and, if he was right, his lungs were slightly pierce when Voldemort had injected the knife in him.

He felt a shiver run through his spine and he becomes pale as he look out the window. The moon was rising and it is full…

"I…I got to go" He whispered as he gripped his stomach and groan

"Remus…" Lily said as she neared him

He stopped him and said, "Don't come any nearer. I…got to go" He looks at Dumbledore. He nods and pulls out a shoe. He hands it to Remus and mutters, "be careful" Though he knew when Moony came out that no one would be safe not even Remus himself…

* * *

James gasps as he regain conscience. His breathing rapids as he gets up and go to the window and look out. There it was… the moon is full tonight. It is twisted really, because to him the moon looks both beautiful and ugly, bright and dark, romantic and horrifying. He wishes he could appreciate it more when it is full, round, romantic, and peaceful, but all he can do is hate what it does to Moony.

He screamed in rage and sorrow. He broke it. He broke his promise to Moony…he had failed him…

* * *

He is back at Hogwarts…at the whomping willow…

It is happening again. Of course he's been expecting it, because he's been used to the sensation for the past eight years…

Groaning, he feels his body start to shiver, as if the soul of the demon is coming forward to take over. He can hear it in his mind, snarling and thrashing and gnashing to be alive for one night. The one night it feels it has the right to have.

This is what he is really; a monster, a demon, and a freak of nature. And he hates himself for it every day.

Pain shoots down his spine as it starts to crack and bend. He knows the sensation so well that he does not bother to scream.

Where were the others? Padfoot…Prongs. Where were they when he needed them the most?

His legs bend backwards, snapping in the process. It sickens him to hear, and mostly feel, his body convulsing and breaking to become something else. Sometimes he is physically sick with it; sometimes so much he brings up blood. It is not the intense pain that does it to him. It is the horror of being torn apart and put back together as something else. Sometimes he feels like a toy, and the demon is the child ripping him apart.

His face begins to elongate as the moonlight floods his sight. He can feel his bones shifting and creaking, and although he is used to it, he will never stop being afraid of it.

He had been eight when Greyback found him. Why he had been out alone at that age, in the night, was anybody's guess. He could not really remember himself, but he thought he might have gotten lost, gotten separated from his parents as they had walked home as the sun had set. He did not know how he had suddenly become surrounded by darkness, and thick trees, alone and petrified. All he did know was that he had cried out in agony when strong jaws had penetrated his shoulder, ripping the flesh hungrily. He remembered the way his blood had spurted from the wound, and the creature had lapped it up as if it was sweet nectar. And the cold stare of those mad reddened eyes, the glare of a psychopath, watching him lustfully as he fell into unconsciousness. And that voice, the voice that had laughed as he lost his humanity…

'_Beautiful boy. So young, innocent and pure. How corruption will feed upon you my love. Nevertheless, do not worry of what will happen to you. You shall be strong, powerful, more than these pathetic mortals who think they can walk on air, even with the aid of magic. Shh, sweet child, you must be calm. Bask in it, do not fear it my love. Soon…soon, you shall shine with the moonlight. Soon you shall be alive.'_

These words have never left him. Every time he transforms they pulsate in his mind like electricity, as if he needs to hear them before he changes, as if it is the curse that turns him into the monster. And they draw out _such_ fear in him that he cries out, his voice already changed. His howl can be heard for miles, pained and terrified, lost and alone…

Without realizing it, he yelps like a dog. Unimaginable pain erupts through his head and chest as his soul is pushed backwards. Even though he cannot restrain the wolf, the beast, he does try, and he does fight, because the last thing he wants to do is hurt the people who endanger themselves just to be around him. They are the only true family he has; even if they are not here…they are his pack…the Marauders.

'_You shall shine with the moonlight…'_

Greyback destroyed his life. And as his body becomes covered in wiry grey fur. As he grows in height and weight. As his teeth sharpen and lengthen in the muzzle that has grown before him. As his eyes, become maddened and yellow. As he loses who he is for one more night…

That is all he truly fears. All he truly despises…

The moonlight.

He snarls…

He is Moony…

Moony looks around and is confused, as he does not see his pack. Where was the dog and stag? He howls. Where was his pack?

He let another howl of anguish, confusion, and anger…

He runs toward the forbidden forest. He is hungry. Yearning for meat…

A black clothed figure awaited the beast. His head held high as he waited for the werewolf he knew would come. He smirked as it did, it eyes full of rage and hunger. If he was scared, he did not show it as the werewolf circled around him.

Suddenly it lunges at him and he barely misses it. It snarls in anger, as it is now the man who is circling him. The man smirked as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at it. He laughs at it as it snarls and growl before he shouts, "libeler la bête"

He laughs as the curse hits the beasts and it falls to the ground. He nears it, pulls out a syringe, and inserts a green fluid in it. The werewolf flinch as the poison travels through it body…

* * *

_The Lunar Effect is a poison, which was created by hunters. It is most commonly used on werewolf. When a human who is a werewolf drinks or gets injected by this poison before the next full moon the werewolf will take control and lock up the human part of it. When it is in this stage it will then go and find the person who gave it the poison and obey him/her._

_The Lunar Effect takes up to five days to begin its stages. The symptoms depend on how it is taken. If injected then the werewolf will not realize that the poison is him unless he go sees a Healer. If it is drunken then the werewolf will immediately feel the effects of the potion._

_There are five stages and if the human reaches the last stage without an antidote then when the werewolf have control over it, the human dies…_

End of Chapter

A/n: What do you think? The plot is unfolding and I am writing longer chapters! Yay!

To explain:

Yes, werewolf Remus was injected with the poison.

The man will be revealed soon. Do not worry :)

The person who was talking about the Lunar Effect is Osiris.

Next Time:

Will Remus realize what happened before it is too late?

Lily tells Sirius what has happen while he was out of it.

Sirius gets better.

Review please!

Ashley

xxx


	3. Darkened Mind

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark..._

_"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence_

_Chapter 3: Darkened Mind _

_A/n: Enjoy:)_

He was dreaming of fire, the sooty memories of childhood on his tongue when a chill seeped into his pores, startling him awake. He groaned as his tired body struggled to rise from its fallen state. He squinted as he opened his eyes only to see the morning sun rising.

Out of habit, he examined himself for injuries and, so far, he only found scratches, bruises and some angry burns on his arms and legs. His right arm felt numb and, he realized with a pain filled gasp, his left leg was injured.

_'How am I suppose to leave this forest now'_ He thought

Then, with a jolt, he remembered what Madame Pomfrey had told him when he had just entered Hogwarts...

"_Now remember, Remus, whenever you need assistance after a transformation. Send out red sparks in the air so I can be notified."_

"Thats it!" He exclaimed, thanking Merlin that he had mercy on him and his injured limbs. His hands dived into the left pocket of his robes, that he was wearing the previous day, which was now torn and battered next to him. He paled when he felt no wand inside the content of the robes.

"Oh, merlin, no" He said desperately as he shook the robes hoping the wand would fall out but nothing but acid pops wrappers fell out.

Fate was a bitch.

"Dammit! Why does this always happen to me. What have I done to the world to deserve this? Why can't I get a break. Why can't I just have a normal life. Why! Tell me WHY!" He screamed in rage looking up towards the blue skies. He wanted answer and by merlin he would get them.

"A-answer ME!" He said in a broken tone. He was truly losing his sanity. This year had only been one problem after another. There was no peace filled moment. It was the worst year of his life, Sirius in the hospital and James in Azkaban...

James...

Just thinking of the happy-go-lucky, sometimes cocky boy made his heart throb painfully.

He shook his head lightly ridding himself of the thoughts. He couldn't think of that now; he had to figure out his way out of here...

So, with caution, he lifted himself off the ground and putting all his weight on his right leg his right arm hanging limply by his side. He broke a piece of branch and used it as a walking stick before he began to walk, only wincing sometimes when he hit a branch or when he set to much weight on his injured leg.

He knew he shouldn't have came back to the whomping willow. After all, he wasn't a student anymore and Dumbledore couldn't protect him if he accidentally attacked one of the students. He should have a found an empty field or something. Not where thousands of students were sleeping peacefully. If he had bitten someone he would be sentenced to death.

Even these thoughts didn't bring fear to him but what did was that he felt different. He wasn't stupid, he noticed how his heart was beating faster than an average human and how pale he was or the way he saw everything in a haze.

"Probably, an aftereffect of the transformation," he muttered as his head started to pound like a thousand of hippogriffs were tackling him.

Then it happened, he clutched his head in pain and let out a howl as a memory came to him.

"_Sectumsepra!" A man shouted out of fright, the spell shooting out of the wand and badly missed, because of his shaking hands,and only hit the beast on its left leg._

_The werewolf let out a loud howl, enraged, his yellow eyes looking at the man hungrily saliva coming from his mouth and sliding to the ground, his razor sharp teeth bared and a low growl emitted from its throat as it took advancing steps to its prey. The man scrambled back in fear before his back came in contact with a tree._

"_Have mercy!" He shouted in vain as the werewolf took a great leap and fell on top of the man and sunk his teeth into his arm..._

Remus snapped his eyes, his breathing coming in pants, his body shaking in pure fear and shock, and his mind filled with questions. He was so shocked he didn't realized that his left leg was bleeding profusely and that he was lying on the ground.

"No," he mumbled furiously, not moving an inch. "This can't be true"

"_Then, how come you can remember what exactly happened." _A nasty voice in his head said

He shook his head gently before the information finally sunk in...

In five years, Remus J. Lupin curled up into a ball and cried...

He cried so much that he didn't notice the rustling of the nearby bush for he was caught up in one thought only, _"I am truly a monster"_

* * *

"Tell me what happened, Lily," Sirius pleaded with Lily, he was feeling much better this morning now that he was healing and could now breathe correctly. Lily was ecstatic about the improvement in Sirius. Even if he wasn't fully recovered, he was getting there.

Over the few days, ever since Remus departure during the first day, Lily and Sirius had became closer as friends. Sirius had told Lily about his home life and how James had helped him through some tight spots, which made Lily admire James even more, and Lily had told Sirius about her sibling rivalry with her sister and the pressure her mother and father are putting on her.

It was, in someway, that they were each other strongholds.

"Sirius, I'm worried about Remus," she said quietly, looking at him with worried eyes. It was true that she was indeed worried about her best friend but it was also her get away from the question that Sirius was wanting to ask-- What had happened while he was out of it?

Sirius had a worried frown on his handsome features as looked down his lap. "I am too but I know he's okay" _'Probably recovering'_ he added silently

"Please, Lily, tell me what happened" he said with puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed

"Fine" she said in defeat and went on to tell him how James killed the Prewitt brothers and how he had casted the cruciatus curse on him and how he was innocent in some unknown way and that he sentenced to life for using the unforgivables.

After retelling that whole story, Sirius stared at her blankly before he said, "Its a lie, James would never use the cruciatus curse on me." Before he, gingerly, got to a sitting position and put his legs over the edge of the bed.

Lily was alarmed by the sudden movement and said, "Sirius, where are you going,"

Sirius flashed her a careless grin before he said, "I'm going to go see James,"

"B-but he's in Azkaban," She told him taking a hold of his arm

"Look, Lil, you can believe all this crap all you want but I won't. There's something going on here that isn't right."

"But Sirius..." but she was cut off when Sirius wrenched his arm away from her grip angrily and he stood. His eyes a shade darker as he said, "Shut up! You don't know James. You don't know him. You don't know whats he's capable of and I know that he would not kill any one. So, just shut up on what you don't know" he yelled before all the windows shattered

Lily screamed as glass flew everywhere and she ducked. Just then someone entered and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit the angry Sirius and Lily watched as he fell to the ground.

Some healers looked her over and helped her up before they asked, "What happened?"

Lily stared sadly at Sirius limp form that was being lifted back to the bed. She stayed silent for a moment before she said, "He's in denial..."

* * *

"Hello, James," A cold, mirthless voice from behind him. He had his back to his cell door, so he couldn't see who it was but he hoped beyond hope that it was not who he thought. He uncrossed his arms from where they were holding his legs to his chest and turned around and paled.

"You," he murmured as he pressed himself against the wall

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" The masculine voice said

"Why would I want to see you?" He spat, his face showing so much hatred towards the person.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not nice, Jamie, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?" The man said with mock hurt

"Like you know how to feel, you fucking bastard." He said as he stood up

"Its your fault that mom dead," He yelled kicking the wall

"You have no proof"

"I hope you die and rot in hell"

"Well, you beat me to the punch, son, for you're in your own personal hell. Congrats."

"I hate you, dad,"

Indeed, there stood Charlus Potter an evil smirk on his lips and a strange glint in his eyes.

James felt a knot in his stomach, he had a bad feeling about this meeting between father and son...

End of Chapter

A/n: Okay, I'm officially back from a 4 month hiatus. I just been really lazy but now I'm off that and i am writing chapters now. No, I am not starting any new stories (sadly) so I'm just concentrating on the stories that are in WIP for now. :) Read and Review please!

Nothing happened in this chapter but i promise next update will have more drama and a lot angst. :) Chapter 4 will be out soon so look for it!

Till next time,

Padfoot-n-Prongs


End file.
